Un beso por un dólar
by Krisley18
Summary: •OS• —Avísame cuándo Bra abra otro de esos puestos de besos y me haga el favor de meterte en ello —dijo Trunks. Marron se quedó aún más sorprendida que antes; ¿Trunks tenía las mejillas sonrojadas? ¡Pero si a ese chico la sangre no le llegaba a la cara!


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**U**n beso por un dólar._

—¡Yo quiero uno de Bra! —fue lo primero que escuchó Marron de una voz masculina al llegar junto a su amiga, que mostraba alegre su hermosa sonrisa y se acomodaba el cabello.

Marron se colocó detrás de su mejor amiga, y de otra chica morena que acababa de dar tres besos cortos a chicos diferentes. Los tres le entregaron unos billetes. Marron levantó la ceja sorprendida y rápidamente miró a Bra, pero ya era tarde, su amiga acababa de dar un beso corto al chico que segundos atrás había estado apartando gente para llegar frente a la Brief.

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Marron agarró a su amiga del brazo cuando esta terminó de guardar el billete en una caja casi completamente llena— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?

Bra sonrió, mirándola a los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Marron odiaba que hiciera eso, parecía que la miraba con piedad. Su mejor amiga siempre le dijo que era demasiado tierna, inocente, y que tenía que vivir la vida ahora que tenía diecisiete años y hacer cosas que no podría hacer cuando tenga más de treinta.

—Es para una colaboración —recalcó, su mirada se llenó de orgullo—. Son solo unos cuantos piquitos.

—Pero Bra esto... —Marron miró asqueada la situación, los chicos hacían largas filas y había de todas las edades— Hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero para colaborar con... ¿Con qué?

—Con la nueva ropa para las porristas —dijo, pero luego largó una carcajada al ver la cara de Marron—, mentira, es para una casa de huérfanos a la que mamá visitó hace poco. Todos los niños son unos prodigios, cada uno tiene un talento envidiable, queremos regalarles algunos instrumentos musicales y libros...

—Me lo tragaré para no enfadarme —comentó, pero sabía que Bra no mentía.

—Hola Marron —dijo un apuesto muchacho de su mismo curso, luego de empujar a varios, extendió su mano y reveló unos cuántos billetes—. Cinco, o seis, los que me alcancen.

—Vete a la... —Marron ahogó un grito cuando Bra le codeó en las costillas— Yo no estoy en esto.

Y antes de que Bra comenzara a mentir con que sí estaba metida en eso y que su compañero de química siga insistiendo mientras hacía bailar a los billetes frente a sus ojos, retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba cerca del pequeño puesto de madera. Era de madera rojo, tenía un cartel de unos labios de color rojo y su forma era la de un ventanal en donde las chicas estaban recibiendo y dando. _Recibiendo y dando_, Marron se asqueó, eso sonaba feo. En realidad, se veía feo.

Agachó su mirada y miró el reloj que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, que fue hace unas semanas y Bra se había encargado de que se pareciera más a una orgía a que un cumpleaños. Bueno, tal vez exageraba. Marron amaba a Bra, que era todo lo contrario a ella. Bra era alocada, coqueta, positiva, graciosa, detallada y seductora. Marron... Bueno, ella tenía un buen trasero según su mejor amiga, era inteligente, aplicada, responsable, callada y no, no tenía una pizca de coqueta.

Sí, definitivamente Bra adoraba a Marron. Y Marron a Bra. Por más momentos incómodos, bochornosos y desastrosos que Bra le haya hecho pasar, Marron la consideraba su mejor amiga y por mucho. Y es porque era su mejor amiga que debía salvarla de lo que se avecinaba... Su hermano mayor, Trunks Brief, junto a Goten, Kuoro y Hatare. Las chicas se daban vueltas para poder mirarlos mientras se mordían los labios. Marron se había dado vuelta para poder advertir a su amiga.

—Bra —dijo, colocándose junto a su lado.

—Aguarda —dijo esta, puso un dedo arriba en señal de que esperara y le dio un beso a un chico de aproximadamente trece años. Sonrió y agarró el billete— ¿Sí, Marron?

—Tu hermano se acerca —miró hacia adelante, al igual que Bra. Y definitivamente estaban cerca.

—Oh, no —musitó Bra. No temía a Trunks, pero odiaba la manera en que truncaba sus planes— ¿Por qué mierda no se va a otro lado a pasear?

—Porque es la feria del año —Marron la miró incrédula—. Bra, todo el mundo está aquí, ¿esperabas no verlo?

—Ay, por Kami, se pondrá insoportable —miró a su costado para encontrarse con su amiga americana recibiendo—. Roxanne, te presento a tu nueva, y nunca hubo otra, acompañante.

Bra agarró a Marron por los hombros y la puso en su lugar, junto con Roxanne. La morena guapísima observó a Marron con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Es linda —canturreó, mientras Bra asentía.

—Lo sé, lo sé —miró hacia todos lados y se agachó, agarrando una fibra. Agarró la caja en la que ella depositaba el dinero y colocó con letras grandes unas palabras que, si no fuera porque Marron la escuchó, nadie se daría cuenta— Marron...

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó la rubia, espantada. Intentó arrebatar la caja de las manos de Bra, pero su amiga la miró con maldad.

—Te necesito, amiga. Ahora tendrás que decir que yo simplemente te estoy haciendo compañía, sosteniendo la caja en la que pones el dinero que ganas —señaló a la caja—, este dinero es tuyo. Tu diste todos esos besos.

—Ah, ya —Marron negó con la cabeza, incrédula— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque eres mi amiga.

—¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

—La ropa que me pidas. ¡Y tacos en conjunto!

—No, Bra, no te exijo nada a cambio. No lo haré.

—¡Pero eres mi amiga!

—Bien, bien, detente, no llores —bufó y se cruzó de brazos, estaba dando la espalda a la ventanilla.

—¡Oye, estoy esperando mi beso! —dijo un niño de catorce años, que era el que seguía en la cola de Bra.

—Cállate mocoso —dijo Marron, girando apenas su cabeza para mirar la cara enfurecida del niño—. Lo haré.

—Genial —dijo, sin entusiasmo, como si supiera desde un primer momento que lo haría. Marron rodó los ojos.

—De todos modos, no sé de qué te preocupas, no creo que tu hermano vaya a verte.

—¿En serio lo dices? —pregunta, asqueada.

—Claro.

—Pues ya me vio —advirtió, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no pienso dar un solo beso, cuando tu hermano esté a unos metros vuelves a tu puesto.

—¡Oye, quiero mi beso!

—¡Que te calles, pendejo! —gritó Bra, señalándolo con el dedo. El niño bufó y se fue, dejando el lugar a otro pequeño— Bien, bueno, ahora vete inventando una excusa para explicarte por qué estas haciendo esto.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no le debo excusas a nadie.

—Bueno, supuse que cuando mi hermano te lo pregunte te gustaría responder rápido, como siempre —levantó los hombros.

—¿Y por qué tendría que inventar una excusa? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tendría que contestarle algo a tu hermano?

Era sabido su odio innato por ese narcisista, cruel y guapo joven de cabellos lilas. Que para ella no era más que un grano enorme en el trasero, una molestia que llevaba gafas de sol caras y un niño que hacía a todas las estúpidas suspirar.

—Porque está viniendo hacia acá.

Bien, ahora todo tenía sentido. Marron hizo una extraña mueca antes de escuchar las voces a su espalda, cerró los ojos y bufó. Cuando los abrió tenía a Bra mirándola con pena, sí, pena por sí misma porque sabía que eso le costaría caro. Aspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. Roxanne había dejado de atender para mirar a Trunks y sus guapos amigos acercarse al puesto. Trunks prácticamente empujó al niño que estaba en la fila.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La única manera de que consigas un beso? —preguntó, y los de atrás rieron.

Marron lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba enojada, pero sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y eso la hacía verse indefensa. Indefensa... Qué locura, había dejado de serlo en cuanto pudo comenzar a caminar, nunca tuvo un carácter delicado. En realidad, había crecido rodeada de mujeres como su madre, Bulma o la mamá de Goten, mujeres con carácter, uno que Marron había heredado sin censura de su madre. Desde pequeña se había defendido de Trunks y sus ataques verbales constantes, siempre fue un niño "malvado" y "creído", muy pocas veces había demostrado ser tierno, veces de las que siempre admitía repentirse. También estaba Goten, pero él siempre fue un dulce y tierno mejor amigo, uno que en vez de atacarla la defendía. Nada más que ahora estaba ocupado mirando a Bra con una sonrisa estúpida.

—No te tenía tan desesperada —volvió a bromear, mientras se codeaba con Kuoro.

—Qué idiota —comentó Roxanne, negando con la cabeza, antes de volver a su trabajo.

—Yo te besaría —dijo Hatare, sonriendo a la rubia. Trunks dejó de reírse y fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —preguntó, prácticamente histérico— Estamos hablando de Marron.

—Sí Trunks —levantó los hombros, volvió a mirar a Marron que se mantenía callada—. Me parece muy guapa.

Marron había descendido su mirada unos segundos, la risita de Bra detrás suyo y la mirada de Roxanne con una enorme sonrisa no mejoraron la situación. Prefería que la tierra la tragara antes de que Hatare le siguiera mirando con esa sonrisa tan sincera y bonita. Trunks había mirado por unos segundos a su amigo, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. Parecía a Vegeta, prácticamente el calco. Marron volvió en sí y levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a Trunks.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, arisca. Goten había desaparecido.

—¿De ti? Nada, por supuesto —comentó Trunks. Se miraron con fiereza a los ojos.

—Hola Goten, ¿bien y tu? —escucharon ambos a lo lejos a la voz de Bra— Claro, mira, hasta ahora esto es lo que Marron recaudó.

La rubia fue levemente empujada al costado por Bra, mientras Goten se colocaba en el medio de ambas. El joven Son la miró con una sonrisa, aunque claro no estaba entendiendo del todo por qué Marron estaba haciendo eso. Ella no era de las que daban un beso por cualquier cosa. En realidad, Goten sabía bien, los únicos besos que Marron había dado fueron tres: al chico que le gustaba en segundo año, uno de quinto que se lo robó y a Trunks, cuando eran pequeños. Pero el último era algo que ni Goten podía sacar a conversar con Marron en los días que se juntaban a tomar algún helado o a mirar películas. Así como hablar de Bra se había vuelto algo incómodo.

—¡Me sorprendes, Marron! —dijo Goten, colocando su mano en la caja que Bra tenía entre las suyas— ¡No puedo creer que hayas recaudado tanto!

La hija de Krillin se mordió un poco el labio, incapaz de no sentir vergüenza. Lo peor de todo es que no se lo podría aclarar a él, su mejor amigo, por miedo a que se desilusione de Bra. Y además, la mirada presionándola de Trunks no ayudaba a mejorar el calor en sus mejillas.

—Bueno... Estuve prácticamente desde temprano —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Bra la interrumpiera.

—Pero ya cerrábamos —miró a Trunks—. Hermanito, te gustaría colaborar con un dólar.

—¿Bromeas, enana? —preguntó, levantando las cejas— No.

—Tacaño. Es sólo un dólar—terció, sacando su lengua.

—Está bien. Pero no le daré un beso a Marron —arremetió y colocó el billete sobre la mesa, la rubia bufó y se giró para irse.

—Yo quiero uno —dijo Hatare, estirando su brazo y poniéndose junto a Trunks para llegar a la caja.

Marron cerró los ojos, mientras le daba la espalda a todos por haber estado apunto de escapar. Rogó porque Bra no lo hiciera. Pero era obvio que lo haría. Y no tardó en cerciorarse de ello porque en menos de dos segundos Bra dijo:

—Perfecto. Marron, ven aquí.

No quería ni imaginarse los comentarios burlones de Trunks que aparecerían a continuación. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás algunos comentarios de Brief le dolían, no mucho, pero lo hacían. Especialmente porque no soportaba saber que alguien tan odioso como él pudo haberle gustado alguna vez. Así que, sin que nadie se lo esperara realmente, se dio vuelta y con paso rápido llegó hasta Hatare, lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa para traerlo más hacia ella y le plantó un digno beso en los labios. Fue un pequeño y corto beso, a penas un roce de labios. Pero pasaba a ser el cuarto beso de Marron. Y, mientras se alejaba y dejaba a todos sorprendidos, Trunks apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo.

**...**

—Bien, cuando salgas vas para casa —le dijo Bra, señalándola con el dedo—. Es en serio, Marron.

—Está bien, Bra. ¿A qué hora sales?

—Una hora antes que tu —volvió a señalarla con el dedo, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo—. Es en serio, Marron. ¡Almuerzas conmigo! Prometo esperarte para hacerlo esta vez.

—Está bien, ahí estaré.

—Y que ésta vez tu madre acepte llevarte hasta casa —gritó, antes de desaparecer por la esquina de un pasillo.

Marron sonrió, negó con la cabeza, cerró su casillero y estuvo a punto de irse. Estuvo a punto porque de ninguna manera se chocaría con Trunks Brief y su egocéntrico rostro de niño bonito. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, como siempre, y con los brazos cruzados. La rubia rodó los ojos, se acomodó mejor la mochila en sus hombros y lo miró con atención.

—¿A qué se debe el maravilloso acontecimiento de que me ilumine con su presencia? —preguntó. Lo sarcástico era lo suyo, o al menos desde que se juntaba con Goten y Bra.

Él se rió, como si le hubiera causado gracia un chiste tan flojo, y apoyó su hombro sobre uno de los casilleros. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa digna de una patada en las bolas, pero Marron sabía que no le dolería; lo supo cuando ella tenía quince y le pateó ahí, primero había hecho una mueca de dolor y luego ya andaba caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, no volvería a arrimar su pié a algo tan... A algo de él.

—Chistosa —comentó— ¿Por qué usas la mochila como una niña?

Marron chasqueó la lengua y dirigió la mirada hacia sus hombros. Sí, se ponía la mochila en ambos hombros. ¿Y? Era mucho más cómodo.

—Lamento no verme tan _cool _—dijo, golpeó su casillero para ver si estaba bien cerrado y se dispuso a irse. Pero Trunks le tapó el paso.

—Al menos usa las manos —comentó, con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, no le había entendido. Desgraciadamente, casi nunca lo hacía. Trunks Brief era extraño. No más que ella, claro.

—Así —y, para sorpresa de Marron que había dado un pequeño brinco, Trunks agarró las dos manos de Marron y puso a cada una en una de las orejas de la mochila.

—Ahora sí tengo aspecto de niña —dijo ella, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus manos sobre los colgantes. El tacto de Trunks no había sido nada feo, fue... Raro.

—No, no pareces una niña con esos pechos —comentó, mientras levantaba los hombros y sonreía descaradamente. Sin dejar de mirar la blusa de Marron.

—Eres un imbécil —sentenció, y se dio vuelta.

Daría un recorrido entero por toda la Escuela antes de volver a pasar por el lado de Trunks, por más que su destino estuviera a unos metros detrás del Brief. Sus mejillas volvían a tener calor, y cómo detestaba que pasara eso. Ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando Trunks volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

—Oye, en serio Trunks, consigue a alguien más para moles-

Siempre había sido callada por personas. Ya se había acostumbrado. Teniendo a Goten, Bra y al mismísimo Trunks creyendo tener algo mejor que decir mientras ella hablaba. Aunque... No, definitivamente nadie la había callado de esa manera.

Los labios de Trunks apretaron los suyos de una manera suave, y luego aprisionaron un poco más. Y si Trunks no le hubiera puesto una mano atrás de su cuello definitivamente su cabeza había retrocedido todos los centímetros que pudiera. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin reaccionar, Marron observó el rostro de Trunks. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, excepto cuando eran niños. Pero claro, se estaban besando. Corrección. Él la estaba besando.

Cuando los labios se despegaron sobre los de ella definitivamente a Marron le costó hacer desaparecer a esa fuerza que le decía que lo besara. Pero él no se alejó mucho. Abrió los ojos y ahora Marron entendía por qué todas las chicas decían que eran tan bonitos. Eran hermosos, azules, intensos, la estaban mirando. La cara de Trunks era un poema. Uno lindo. No tenía esa cara que fingía asco por ella, esa cara que siempre ponía cada vez que la veía. Ese estúpido camuflaje que su orgullo, gran parte de él, le gritaba que se lo pusiera.

—Vine a cobrar mi beso —le soltó el cuello y se paró como debía, porque había tenido que agacharse para llegar hasta la boca de ella.

Marron no le pudo mirar a la cara, sin importar las ganas que ella tenía de una respuesta más concreta no pudo mirarlo a la cara. Y él parecía que sí, porque la estaba mirando desde arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa. Marron miró al suelo y acomodó su peso en otra pierna. Trunks se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Muchas cosas corrían por la cabeza de Marron, preguntas que carecían de respuesta. Porque eran respuestas que sólo Trunks podía darle, y ella no se las preguntaría. Levantó la mirada, viéndolo alejarse, deseando descubrir por qué el Trunks que la había mirado cuando la terminó de besar era diferente al otro. E, incluso, mejor. Sin esperarlo, Trunks volvió a darse la vuelta y Marron bajó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Avísame cuándo Bra abrirá otro de esos puestos de besos y me haga el favor de meterte en ello —sonrió, con dulzura, y se giró.

Marron quedó más sorprendida que antes. ¿Él quería besarla? ¿Él sabía lo de Bra? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Trunks tenía las mejillas sonrojadas? ¡Pero si a ese chico la sangre no le llegaba a la cara! Marron permaneció un par de segundos quieta, justo cuando el timbre sonó y unos niños corrieron alrededor de ella. Trunks giró su rostro una vez más antes de desaparecer por la esquina, y con un rápido movimiento le levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

* * *

_¡**B**uenas! Feliz año nuevo, feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños si es que justo pasaban por esa etapa (sé que nada que ver). Bueno, el hecho es que quiero decirles felicidades porque yo estoy feliz. Por fin pude sentarme a escribir algo después de tanto tiempo, algo que hice en fracción de minutos, espero que les guste un poco al menos y me lo hagan saber, ya saben, los comentarios son siempre importantes y bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto, saludos lindas :) _


End file.
